True Love
by sol87
Summary: How Jessie and Katie meet after their break up and how their lives change after that.
1. Chapter 1

True Love Part 1  
  
Feedback: Yes please! This is my first ever fic and I will be glad if you tell me what do you think about it! I accept likes and dislkes =) Remember that I don't speak English oficially so I may have some mistakes...  
  
Summary: I dreamed this fic... This dream shocked me a lot and left me melancholy. I know it was just a dream but I felt sad all day, I felt what Jessie feels here... It's about how Jessie and Katie meet after their break up.  
  
I was sitting near the reception of my English institute, waiting for my exam results. I was really nervous, but you know, if you did something wrong or whatever, you can't change it now. So I guess I started to think about anything... Until I saw her.  
  
Wow, she has really changed. I thought. She was more beautiful than before, I don't mean she wasn't but, she HAD CHANGED.  
  
Her straight and smooth hair was quietly resting over her forearms. I don't know what she was reading about exactly, but she was extremely caught by the amazing book. I think I had been looking at her for a long time because she noticed me. I mean, she looked at me, then she closed her book and went to the bathroom.  
  
I can't explain what I was feeling, there were a lot of emotions at the same time, I was nervous, scared, happy, painful, hurt... No doubts. I went to the bathroom too. She was combing her hair at the mirror. I didn't know how to start but I did.  
  
-"Hey" I said.  
  
-"Hey" she returned.  
  
There was a silence. I didn't know if she was doing it on porpose or I missed something. I think she noticed that I was expecting some more words from her than her only "hey" because she went on.  
  
-"Do I know you?"  
  
I was shocked. I didn't know what to answer. I know, it's ok if she was still angry because we broke up five months ago but she couldn't ask me that, it hurt me. But I love her. At that moment I wanted to kiss her more than I've ever wanted. But I had to act normally.  
  
-"Don't you remember me?"  
  
-"Um... no, what's your name?" Come on... Are you just playing with me or what?  
  
-"Jessica Sammlers" I told her. -"Yours?"  
  
-"Kathryn Singer" She offered her hand. -"Nice to meet you"  
  
-"Nice to meet you too". Hey.. I don't want your hand. I want a kiss, can't you see that? I really need it, right now. Do something!  
  
-"Hey I have to go now... Bye Jess...ica." She interrupted my thoughts, ignoring them.  
  
-"Bye"  
  
That was all I could say. I was confused. Why was she being like that? Was she serious? Was she just playing a game with me just for revenge? I don't know. But I'll found it out.  
  
Three days later, I called to her house.  
  
-"Hey Jessie, it has been a long time since last time I saw you, how are you?".  
  
-"Um, good, everything is good here... Thank you Mrs. Singer, how are you?"  
  
-"Well... trying to overcome all this Katie stuff but, ok..."  
  
-"What are you talking about?"  
  
-"Wait, Are you telling me that you really don't know?"  
  
-"Don't know what, Mrs. Singer?"  
  
-"Katie had an accident a month ago, she's ok now. But she lost some of her memory. She doesn't remember a few things, but you can come here to visit her, she will recognize you for sure!"  
  
-"Yeah, sure... Um... I'll go tomorrow, don't tell her I called. I will surprise her."  
  
-"Ok Jess, see you tomorrow."  
  
-"Bye"  
  
-"Bye"  
  
Now I get it. She had an accident... and that's why she didn't remember me? Her mother said that she doesn't remember just a few things, so why didn't she recognize me the other day? Tomorrow, that's all I will think about. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Tomorrow  
  
I was walking to Katie's house when I heard a song from a store. Billie Holidays. Damn! I really wanted to talk about us the other day but... she didn't/she forgot all about me, yeah right, whatever. The point is... Why? Why did we have to break up?  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Billie" Katie said coming in my room.  
  
"Hey" I returned.  
  
She was going to kiss me but I turned my head.  
  
"Oh, I didn't expect that. What's the matter?" She asked afraid of what I could say.  
  
"We have to talk, Katie..." I wanted to go on but she interrupted me.  
  
"Oh Jess, please, I didn't do anything this time..." She started to say.  
  
"Katie, it is not that... I want to tell you that I just... I... I... I don't... I don't love you. Lie. I just want to be your friend. I want you to have a better person who can make you happy."  
  
"Jessie, you make me happy, you know that". She tried to make me hers again.  
  
"No Katie, I've already thought about this decision and I won't change my mind".  
  
"So... I guess we broke up Jessica. Good luck in your life." She said as she went out of my room.  
  
Yes, I remember. Since that day, we didn't talk again. But I will remember all about us, how we met, our times together, and our break too. Why? Because I loved her and I still do. I wasted all. I just broke up with her because I was afraid. Yes, afraid of what people could think and I had to lie to her. Now I realised that she's more important than anything.  
  
"Hey Jess, come in" Mrs. Singer offered.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Singer, thank you". I came in the house that I have been sometimes before, where Katie and I had a lot of good times together.  
  
"Katie is in her room, I will be here in case you need me, ok?"  
  
"Ok". I said and then I made my way to her room.  
  
I didn't know what I would say but I just wanted to see her. Be with her.  
  
Three knocks.  
  
"Come in" she shouted.  
  
I entered the room. She turned off the radio and said "Oh hey... Jess, I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"Oh.. I... I just... " I babbled.  
  
"Hey it's ok! I love your company!" She said, surprised of what she had just said.  
  
"Well, I love your company too. I came here because I wanted to see you".  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet! Look, I have some movies that I rented today, we can see them if you want to". Both of us were really surprised of the way she was acting with me because she barely remember my name!  
  
"Ok, that would be nice" I said. We both sat in her bed in front of the tv. I don't remember what movie was because I wasn't paying attention. I mean, I wasn't paying attention to the movie but her. Suddenly, in the middle of the movie, she asked  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I guess you weren't paying too much attention either". Either? Silence. We were looking at each other eyes. Wow, It has been a long time since the last time I saw these eyes. I almost forget how beautiful they are. Slowly we both leaned and kissed. It was a long and a sweet kiss. I felt happy, in love, but I also felt the sadness and the time I'd been without her, all created by our break. When we moved away to see each other faces, she said  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"What?" I asked a little afraid of what she tried to say.  
  
"I just..."  
  
"I know" I answered, sure of what she wanted to say now. We were looking at each other eyes again when she said  
  
"I have to tell you something". 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" I asked

"I had an accident a month ago..." She started.

"Yes, I know. It's ok, really, I understand" I said, trying to keep her safe and protected. I knew she could think that it was too soon for all this "relationship stuff" because she didn't know me and, blah blah.

"Yeah but, you don't know exactly what I want to tell you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with the accident I lost part of my memory, just a few things... Somehow when I saw you the other day, I felt something. Something strange, powerfull, passionate. At first, I didn't get it because HOW could I have those feelings about a person I barely know? I mean, I didn't remember you but then I did... I thought about you all the time and memories came to my mind little by little. Then I remembered our break up. _Damn! _

"I can explain it to you..." I told her calmly.

"No, wait, let me go on."

I agreed.

"Today when you came here, those bad and sad memories and feelings disappeared. The thing is that... With all this... I mean, I didn't remember you, I remembered THAT, that... LOVE. Yes, I felt my love for you and this love is the one that remained, that still exists. And this love helped me to remember us. This love comes from you and I give it to you. Forget about the past Jessie, I love you." Her eyes shined and tears started to fall through his young face. Tears of happyness.

"Katie, I Love You. Don't never ever forget about this."

Slowly they leaned and kissed again. But this time their thongues started to discover and recognized amongst themselves.

We moved away.

"I missed you so much" I finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, you wanna stay over?" Katie asked happily.

"Why not?" I said, leaning and giving her a little kiss on her lips. After moving away, we stayed there looking at each other, knowing how beautiful life could be.

"What do you want to do now? It's 22. Do you want to finish watching the movie?"

"That would be cool". She put the movie on and we sat on her bed again but then decided to lie down. She was so close to me.

"Should I pay more attention this time?" I asked while I was looking into her eyes.

"Oh, is it that bad? I can change it if you want to." She said so innocent.

"How am I going to pay attention while I have you here so close to me?. I want you closer. Can I hold you?" I asked. I wanted her to be mine. I couldn't lose her again. I just wanted her so bad, how could I be without her for so long? She nodded, her face was so red.

"Oh you don't have to be embarrassed, you know?" I said.

"Me? Embarrassed? Are you serious? This is not the red of embarrassment, this is the red of happyness! Don't ask me where that come from but the happy thingy is true." She said as she leaned in and kissed me. This time the kiss was a little longer than the last one, and longer than the first one today after our conversation.

The feeling of her lips on mine was soft. We used our tongues again but this time it wasn't like a kiss we have wanted for so long, it was a kiss of returning, of starting a new phase together. When we moved away, I slowly hold her. We went on watching that movie which I didn't know its name, I really didn't care.

The movie was over and when I turned to see her, she was sleeping. She had fallen asleep in my arms. It felt so beautiful, she was so beautiful...

After a while she started to open her eyes. "It's ok" I assured her, touching softly her face. When she closed her eyes again, I covered us with the sheets, it was a little cold there. I turned off the tv with the remote control so I didn't have to stand up or anything. A few minutes passed, I still was looking at her, thinking how lucky I was to have her. Without realizing it, I joined her and fell asleep.

----Next day ----

"Good morning, sweetie" Katie said as I was opening my eyes. I was still holding her and her hands. They were so smooth, I loved the feeling of her hands on mine. She was caressing my hand softly. "Wanna have breakfast?"

"Sure", I said giving her a good morning kiss. "How about your mother? She didn't know I was staying over"

"She's at work right now. But you know she likes you, she won't have any trouble with that. Come on, let's have breakfast"

We both made our way downstairs and Katie started to prepare it. The phone rang and she answered it "Yeah, hold on a second... It's your mother, I think she's a little worried" she gave me the phone, "Hi mom...yeah Im at Katie's... Sorry I've forgotten to tell you I was staying over..." we looked at each other mischievously "never ever mom... umm... I dont know when Im coming back... Ok, until 17, ok... yes ok, bye".

"So, we have time until 17, what are we going to do after breakfast?" She asked as we ate some cookies with our white coffees.

"I don't know... maybe we could go out for lunch and then..."

"Lunch where?" She asked excitedly

"Mc Donald's of course" I know she loves eating there. It's not the best place but I like their food.

"Iuju! Mc Donald's! And then what?"

"Um... maybe we should go there first and then decide what we do next"

"Yeah... hey, do you wanna play videogames until lunch?"

"Sure! You know I love playing them. What are we gonna play, 'Street Fighter Zero 3'?"

"Ok, but then I want to play Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2, you are so gonna lose" she said very self-confident

"Really? We will see... First let's fight..." We went up to her room and put the cd on the playstaion.

"There. Chun Li, always the best" I said waiting for her to choose her character

"Um... What should I choose? Um... There, Sakura, she's nice"

"What do you mean by nice? Nice as fighter or nice as cute?"

"Oh... are you jealous? You know you are cutier than her I just think that Chun Li is better than you both"

"What?!?!"

"Im kidding beautiful! I love how jealous you are" she said and gave me a quick kiss on my lips"

"Are you trying to buy me now?" I said but she had already bought me. She kissed me again a little more this time and I kissed her back.

"Ok" she said, "let's see who wins"

After the first round (which I won of course), we started the second one (which she won, just luck hehe) So now was the third round and... "Yay!! I won, I won! Thanks everybody, thanks! Chun Li Wins" I said playfully

"That's so not fair! You were cheating!"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes! You were cheating! You didn't even let me move with all those of your tricks"

"Sorry Ma'am, you wanna a rematch?"

"Yeah, and the rematch will take place on Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2, let's see who loses now"

"Now you have to choose your car" she said knowing she would be the winner in this game"

"Oh... ok..."

3, 2, 1 GO! We started pretty fast, I was faster than her but on the second lap she was in the lead and we finished our third lap with her as a winner.

"Oh! What happened? Did your car explode or something?"

"You were so happy playing it that I thought it would be better to give up and let you win"

"Really? Come here you, cheater!" she said as she leaned in and gave me another kiss. How perfect it felt. Our kiss took more time than we had expected it but we didn't care. We just entered to the kiss world and let us enjoy each other mouths.


	5. Chapter 5

After eating in Mc Donald's, they said goodbye to each other and Jessie went to her house. She was somehow tired. 'Ok, I won't lie, I just didn't sleep well. I mean, how could you sleep having the girl you love in your arms? How possible that could be? When I'm with her, I don't wanna miss a minute, or even a second. I wanna enjoy her presence, more than ever, she is my girl. I won't lose her again' she tought before falling asleep.

- At school -

"Hey, Jess!", Katie shouted from the other side of the hallway.

"Hey sweetie", Jessie said giving her a kiss, in her cheek. They were in public, she would have kissed her in her lips but they were not prepared for that yet. Nobody knew about them, about their love relationship. However, Jessie had told some of her real friends about her girl, in fact, they helped her a lot and supported her. She was a bit scared at first because she didn't know what her feelings for Katie were. But when they first kissed in her attic, everything, even her feelings, was clear.

"Are you still here?", Katie asked

"Yeah, um sorry, i was just... thinking"

"Thinking? Oh god, when and where did you learn that?"

"Oh oh oh, yes! I forgot it! You are Ms Funny!... Right"

"How did you know? Actually, i was asking because i want to learn to do that too!"

"Ok, i will teach you"

"Really! When?"

"Someday. Hey, you wanna come over today?"

"Have i denied you anything?"

"Actually...-"

"Nothing", she finished my sentence.

"Hahaha, yeah, nothing. So today at 4 pm, ok?"

"As you wish my commander"

"See you later, beautiful" Jessie whispered in her ear and left with the bell ringing in the background.

- At Jessie's house -

Katie arrived quite on time. She rang the bell. Lily opened the door.

"Oh hey Katie, how are you?"

"Good, really good Ms Manner, is Jessie around?"

"Yeah, yeah, she is upstairs in her room, come in"

"Thanks"

Katie went up to Jessie's room. 'It has been a long time since i came here' she tought. But she felt comfortable. She always did. Don't know the reason, she just felt good around her. 'Should i knock or give her a surprise?' It wasn't a difficult question but she didn't know, if she knocked, she would be doing the same as everybody, and if she came in without knocking, she would give Jessie a surprise. Of course, she chose the second option.

When she came in, Jessie was watching tv but she had her back to the door so she couldn't have seen Katie going in. Katie took advantage of it and quietly approached. She put her arms in Jessie's neck and whispered in a very low and sweet voice "Hi my love".

Jessie felt Katie's arms around her and turned around slowly. She just gave her a kiss in her soft lips. "Hi", she said broking apart.

"So, what are we going to do? Homework?", Katie asked playfully.

"I was thinking about another rematch at the videogames"

"Really? Because that isn't what i had in mind", she said leaning in and giving her a tender kiss.

Still kissing each other, they went to Jessie's bed. Katie was now on top of Jessie, kissing her passionately. Then she moved away and started to kiss Jessie's neck. She could hear her girlfriend's moan and put her hand on her shirt. She was undoing it when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard

"No, Katie" Jessie said

"Sorry, i just...", Katie mumbled feeling guilty

"It's ok but i... i think im not prepare for this..."

"I don't want anything you don't want", said Katie cutting her off. "Mein Gott, Du bist so wunderschoen und ich liebe Dich so sehr"

"What? What was that?", she asked confused about her girlfriend's behavior.

"It's german. It means 'God, you are so beautiful and i love you so very much'" She said, very proud of herself.

"That was so sweet of you! You deserve a kiss of mine", and with that, she gave Katie her best kiss ever and whispered "I love you too, gorgeous. Would you stay with me tonight?"

"Always", she said assuring her, "I will always stay with you"

They were watching tv, as they were used to, even when they were friends. When Jessie came to her house or Katie came to hers, they always watched tv. But it wasn't the only thing they did, of course. There were lots of fun things to do together but when they were in one of their houses they always spent a little of their time watching tv.

"Hi mom", Katie said on the phone "Im staying over at Jessie's, ok?...Yeah i will... Yeah...ok... call me if you want something, ok? See you, bye"

"Let me guess", Jessie said when Katie hung "You will behave yourself, right?"

"You guessed. But maybe i can behave a little bad, you know?" she said while giving her a quick kiss.

The night had came and they went for dinner. There were Lily, Rick, Zoe and Grace, with them. They ate pizza, made by Lily, it was great, she is a good cook. And Jessie was starting to get along with her. She was happy about it. Now it was bed time.

They put their pajamas on, Jessie gave her one of hers which looked a little funny in Katie but she loved it. They turned off the light and covered them with Jessie's soft blankets, yeah, her favorite ones. "So, thanks for staying with me tonight, i wanted to be with you, i missed you here, i missed your arms around me", she said in a low voice.

"Hey, Billie, you don't have to ask me, i mean, yeah you have to because then i wouldnt know about your invitation but... duh, what im trying to say is that you don't have to doubt about me, i will always want to stay with you".

"Thank you, really" Jessie said while she leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight" Katie said. Jessie slowly put her head on her shoulder and Katie put her arms around her body. "Goodnight". And with that, Jessie knew Katie would stay with her, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

"Felíz Día de San Valentín, gorgeous!", Jessie said as Katie opened her eyes, meeting hers.

"Yeah, um... what?"

"You know what day is today, dont you?"

"I asked about the 'Felíz Día...' thing"

"Oh, its spanish sweetheart. It means "Happy Valentine's day" and the other part you understand, right? I can speak other languages too, german girl"

"Well thanks!", Katie replied leaning in and giving Jessie a kiss in her lips. "Habe Dich sehr, sehr lieb"

"Which means..."

"I love you, very-", she was interrupted by Jessie's lips on hers. It feels so soft and cute. "I love you too", she whispered.

"Now today was made for us, where are we going?", Jessie asked excitedly.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I dont know... I will just follow you"

"I dont want you to follow me, its supposed that you are 'with' me, like together"

"I know. Ok. But you know what i meant. I will go wherever you take me, the only thing that matters is to be with you all day"

"I agree. Oh! Its 12:30 we can have lunch at... '**Le Bilboquet', ready for our best day?"**

**- At Le Bilboquet's - **

**"Wow Katie this is amazing, i've never been here before. It is such a nice place...", Jessie said quite **delighted.

"And you didnt even taste their meals. What are you going to order?"

"I dont know... let me see. Ok. I will want a Crockpot Cassoulet"

"Ok", Katie said and turned to the lad "One Crockpot Cassoulet and... one Hachis Parmentier"

"Katie i really like this place, a lot. You have a very good taste, hah." Jessie said as she held the other girl's hand and started to carress it softly "Thank you".

"You dont have to be grateful. I just want to be with you, you know that. Let's focused on our day, darling!", She said feeling happy about that moment, and most of all, because of her girlfriend's feelings.

...30 minutes later... still in** Le Bilboquet's**

"So where are we going now?" Jessie asked still pleased with the food. It was certainly a great start.

"To the movies... Na, im kidding. Its like... everyone is going to be there! We have to do something special, what do you think?"

"You are special, everything you do is special, even the movies are special if im with you. Going anywhere is special because you are there" Jessie said very proud of herself and, of course, her Katie.

"Oh Jess, you are so right. I mean, you are so cute... thank you, seriously, everything you tell me makes me feel good, happy, lucky (because i have you, i dont have to explain why). And you are special to me too, you know? You are important to me. Im so great when you are with me, i enjoy every second i spend with you", Katie replied giving her her best look, her green eyes shinning. "So, um, we can go to somewhere to play some videogames for a while"

"Yes! This is going to be fun!"

- At the videogames -

"Hey, let me win this time, its valentine's!", Jessie asked Katie 'the winner of all the games created'.

"Mmm maybe, i dont know... oh hey, i got you something", Katie said handing her a little present.

"Oh Katie! What is it!", she was so excited, she loved presents and surprises. 'She is like a little girl, my little girl' Katie thought.

"Open it"

Jessie began to open it as if someone was asking for help inside. There they were. It was a cuddly toy, a bear specifically. He was holding a heart in his little hands with a pic of them together. Around him were all kind of chocolates, sweets and candys.

Jessie was so excited by it that without saying a word she gave Katie a big, big hug. She put her arms around her girlfriend's neck for like 3 minutes and then said "Thank you so much! Its so cute, i love it! This is so sweet of you! He will spend the nights with me!"

"What! I didnt expect to hear that, i mean, the last part. Will he replace me in your bed!" Katie asked making her best puppy face.

"Of course not! I cant resist your puppy face, you look so beautiful and so 'WoW' when you do that! But hey, when did you get it for me?"

"I stole it. Kidding! Its a secret, im glad you like it"

"Yes, i love it! Not as much as i love you but i do!" Jessie finally said before kissing Katie in her lips.

"Oh wait, can we go to that place over there? I want to show you something" Katie proposed. When they arrived, she continued talking "you didnt realize something".

"What?"

"Look, inside the heart that the bear has in his hands. Where our pic is"

Jessie looked carefully. She stretched her hand and slowly took it out.

"Wow Katie, am i dreaming?"

"No, you are not. Let me help you". Katie said while she placed the little silver ring in Jessie's index finger. It looked so wonderful in her.

"Oh! It has our names engraved!" She exclamed looking at the ring that said 'Jessie Katie' in italics.

"Yeahp, and i have mine too, help me". Jessie did the same and suddenly started to cry.

"Hey sweetie, why are you crying?" Katie asked caressing her face softly.

"No... i just... im just so happy right now. This means so much to me, i cant do this, i cant express what im feeling now with words, i dont know how to say it. Kiss me" Jessie said quickly as Katie leaned in and kissed her in her lips. Their kiss seemed to be forever, it was long but tender. For Jessie, the best way to show Katie how much she loved her. And for Katie, well, the best way to feel her girl. When they moved away Jessie whispered "Come on, do you want to go to my home? I want to spend some time with you alone. I mean, we are alone now but more alone, you know..."

"I know... let's go".

Both of them made their way to Jessie's house, or her room actually, where they could have their best night together.


	7. Chapter 7

They went up laughing like mad. Luckily, no one was at the house so they wouldn't bother anyone. After arriving to Jessie's room, they started to tickle and give quick kisses to each other. Suddenly, their kisses turned into a long sweet kiss. Still kissing each other, Katie fell on the bed with Jessie on top. They were so passionate, they really wanted to show how much they loved each other and the words, weren't enough.

"Wait, Jess, are you sure?" Katie asked a little insecure.

"More than ever. Are you ready to be my woman tonight?"

"Tonight and forever, come here"

Katie kissed her and put her arms on Jessie's hip. Jessie was enjoying her girlfriend's kisses, she really was an excellent kisser but she wanted more. She started to kiss Katie's neck softly while her hands were on Katie's shirt trying to unhook her bra. Jessie took off her shirt and bra with her girlfriend's help. She began to kiss Katie's breast and went down little by little to her navel while touching all over her girl's body.

After several minutes...

They were in Jessie's bed with their arms around them, hugging each other.

"You are mine now", Jessie said touching Katie's face.

"Actually, i always was and am and will be yours... I don't want this to end" Katie replied and held Jessie's hand.

"And it won't. I love you more than anything Katie, and i want you to know this. Because you are important to me and i do care about you a lot. I was ready because i knew i love you".

"Jess...", Katie began but before going on, she gave Jess a little kiss in her lips "you know i love you too and i really appreciate all the things you do for me but... i don't think this could work..."

Jessie was completely stunned. "What!"

"Im kidding! Oh, your face! How am i going to say something like that to you? I love you, and im serious now, look at me" she tried to put her best serious face but failed "maybe this helps". And with that, she softly gave Jessie a kiss.

"Wow, that helped you from death", Jessie said a little resentful.

"Oh really? What about...?", Katie said while giving her another kiss a little longer than the first one. "Now, can i go to heaven or something?"

"Haha... no. You cannot go to heaven, you are so a bad girl..."

Katie couldn't say anything but put her puppy face.

"Oh... is this puppy lost or need something?"

Katie nodded still with her puppy face.

"Who could do this to you, huh? Here, your ticket to Heaven", after finishing her sentence, she gave a long but tender kiss to Katie.

"So am i forgiven?", Katie asked this time.

"Mmmm... maybe...", Jessie said and leaned in for another kiss. "Okay... now you are free from punishment".

"Oh wait, i didn't know i could choose that one"

"Sorry, you are free from it now and by the way, did you call your mom?"

"Why? Because i'm staying over, right? Yeah, i did"

"Cool. Are you sleepy?" Jessie asked.

"No, actually i don't sleep when im with you. I mean, no, i'm not sleepy"

"Really? Are you the bogeyman? Hey, seriously, if you are not sleepy, which i'm not either, we can watch some tv, take the remote control over there"

And so they did. They watched tv but this time Katie was the first to fall asleep. Jessie was still holding her hand in hers while Katie's arms were around her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Katie, you wanna go to my weekend house?", Jessie asked very excited.

"Wow, that would be definitely great! But, what about my mom? I have to ask her."

"Ok. You can tell her that we are going there for a few days... i don't think she will not let you because we are like living together in each other houses recently, anyway. Besides she likes me, doesn't she?"

"Of course, who will not like a girl like you? You are so adorable! I will call my mom now", Katie said happily. Thinking that those days would be the best ones.

Minutes later...

"So? What did she say?", Jessie asked a little sad because of Katie's face.

"Well... i think we cannot go there together..."

"What? Why?"

"Im kidding! Of course i will go, beautiful!", Katie confessed. She couldn't stand seeing Jessie dissapointed.

"Oh! You are so-", she was interrupted by a quick kiss of Katie in her lips.

"Yes, i am" Katie said as she moved away. She had a big smile all over her face.

"What?", Jessie asked trying to discover Katie's thoughts, even tho she knew why Katie was that happy.

"We are going to have a great time together...", Katie finally said leaning in and giving her another kiss in the lips.

Everything was prepared. Katie went to her house to get her things together. T-shirts, tops, shorts, swimsuits, shoes, all the clothes in her bag. So she went to Jessie's house again to pick her up. She arrived in a few minutes, in her new car. Actually she had bought it in a week or so, she was very happy with it. She always use it and now she use it with Jessie too.

"Ready?", Katie asked while Jessie opened the door with her big bag in hand. "Let me help you", she said as she grabbed her bag. "Are you going to stay forever there, right?"

"You know i always put some things more in case i need some-"

"Yeah yeah yeah... i know gorgeous"

Jessie got in the car and Katie did so after putting the bag into the trunk.

"What did your mother say about this?", Katie asked still watching the road.

"Nothing, i asked her today while you slept. She was glad because i was going with you and she likes and trust you too"

"Cool, you are in good hands. You know how much i care about you and i think she knows that too"

"Yeah... and i like it" Jessie said putting her hand on Katie's.

They arrived after 27 minutes.

"Ok, we are here" Katie said parking the car.

They went down the car and got their things out of the trunk. The house was really big and it was a pretty nice place too. It had a big swimming pool, cool rooms, a ping-pong table, a great kitchen to cook and roast.

"What are we going to do now?", Katie asked.

"Um... what do you think if we put our swimsuits, get into the water for a while and then eat something?"

"That's an excellent idea"

They got into the water quickly. It was a perfect day for it and the water was pretty good too, it wasn't so cold.

"You are so beautiful", Katie said looking at her girlfriend.

"Thanks love. You are so sweet", Jessie said putting her arms around Katie's neck. They leaned in and kissed. Their kiss was very soft and tender, it tasted pretty good. Not only because of each other mouthes but also because of the water taste. Their lips and bodies were all covered with water and were very smooth to touch. It was a new experience, they had never kissed in the water and now both of them loved it.


	9. Chapter 9

After spending some time in the water, they went out and prepared  
for lunch.  
"What would you like to eat?", Katie asked.  
"Um... i don't know, you are the expert here... and you know what i  
like too...", Jessie replied with a suggestive look.  
"Yeah... so i will make... a pizza!"  
"That's great! But i said you know what i liked too... and it is not  
about food"  
Katie definitely knew what was Jessie talking about. So she leaned  
in and gave her a long kiss in her soft lips.  
"I love you Jess"  
"I love you too Katie", she replied with another quick kiss.  
"Ok, so let's prepare the pizza!", Katie said excited. She loved   
cooking and it was one of her favourites hobbies. She could make  
delicious cakes, cookies, spaguettis (and all kinds of pasta) and of  
course, pizzas.  
Both girls started to make their food. They were alone and they knew  
all the things they would need, so ingredients and other stuff  
weren't a problem for them.  
While Katie was looking after the pizza, Jessie was laying the  
table. Everything was ready, even their food and with no doubts they   
started to eat it.  
"Mmm it's delicious! I have never eaten a pizza like this one  
before!", Jessie seemed really amazed with it.  
"Yeah... i agree with you. How lucky you are to have a girlfriend  
that cooks so good!", she said very proud of herself.  
"Yeahp, that's true", Jessie said giving Katie a kiss.  
They finished eating their pizza and went upstairs to their room.  
They decided to put their pyjamas on and have an afternoon nap.  
Jessie fell asleep quite quickly but Katie. She was too grateful  
because she was having the greatest times of her life with her  
girlfriend in that big and cute house and they were alone. Which  
means that they did not have to hide anything and could be more   
independent. Not to tell that they would know each other much better  
that way. So she decided to turn on the tv while having her  
girlfriend in her arms.  
"What are you doing?", Jessie asked still a little sleepy.  
"Oh, sorry i didn't want to wake you. Come back to sleep sweety",   
she said while caressing Jessie's smooth hair.  
Jessie couldn't even answer because she fell asleep again. She was  
tired but really enjoyed her girlfriend's presence. She loved when  
she spent her time with her and she knew she was protected by Katie  
and felt safe when she was with her. Always.  
It wasn't too much to see at those hours so Katie turned off the tv.   
She slowly made herself comfortable and with one hand she still  
caressed her girlfriend's hair. She went down and caressed Jessie's  
face. It felt so soft and delicate... She was appreciating her skin,  
her mouth, her eyes, her face, all of her. Jessie moved a little but   
Katie knew she liked it. Very slowly Katie started to give Jessie  
little quick kisses on her neck. Then she went up to her cheeks,  
eyes, head... and went down again to her eyes, cheeks and finally,  
mouth. Jessie loved her girl's tenderness and followed her kiss. She  
opened her mouth and let Katie's tongue touch hers. Both of them  
could sense their taste and how good it felt to be together. Katie's   
tongue was soft to the touch and had a sweet and mild taste. Jessie  
just followed her rhythm, slow, tender, cute. Still kissing Katie,  
Jessie put one of her arms around her girl touching smoothly her  
face. They both were appreciating that special moment that let them  
feel their skin together and the sweet taste of each other mouthes.


End file.
